Texting Fun with Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons
by MysNis1206
Summary: Text conversations you between the Awesome 8 (Elsa, Anna, Kristof, Rapunzel, Eugene/Flynn, Merida, Jack & Hiccup) and others Disclaimer: these characters and any others used do not belong to me, they belong to their respectable owners/creators. The word Awesome doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Prussia Modern AU, no storyline, will be stated as completed, more inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, thanks for clicking and reading. now please keep in mind;**

 **it is told through text conversations, therefore they will use text short hand: gtg, btw, and such. sorry if that offends you, but I'm writing short funny mini pieces that occur through text.**

 **there isnt a story line, or plot, therefore this is for fun only, if people don't get a short hand, let me know, or if you say that there is a short hand for a part I missed then let me know!**

 **Also keep in mind that some characters I will write as normal as I feel that is something that they would do, or to a certain person, example: Elsa, and as she is more proper, or not as wild teenager as some, I feel she would write in full sentences and the others, seeing her do that would have others do so, even if it is just to her. now I hope I can get 1 or 2 people to laugh!**

 **Chapter1- can't find my phone.**

 **This chapter is based on a prank I pulled on someone through messages, inspired by someone on DA, I can't remember who, only inspired, I changed it up slightly. Enjoy.**

 **Jack Frost (Me)**

 _Sent at 9:34 am_

Hey :-)

 **Elsa Winters-Snow Queen**

 _Received at 9:35 am_

Sorry Jack I can't text you right now, I can't find my phone,

 **Jack Frost (Me)**

 _Sent_ _at 9:36 am_

Oh, ok, let me know when you find it, talk to you later

 **Jack Frost (Me)**

 _Sent at 10:29 pm_

Wait...what? You sent that with your phone! :(

 **Elsa Winters-Snow Queen**

 _Received_ _at 10:31 pm_

And it took you all day to work that out?

*slow clap*

Good work Frost.

 **Jack Frost (Me)**

 _Sent at 10:45 pm_

...I hate you.

-_- disappointed Els,

 **Elsa Winters-Snow Queen**

 _Received_ _at 10:48 pm_

No you don't, you're just saying that to make me feel better!

Hate you as well! (^_^)

 **Jack Frost (Me)**

 _Sent at 10:50 pm_

You are enjoying this aren't you? -.-

 **Elsa Winters-Snow Queen**

 _Received_ _at 10:53 pm_

Yes, yes I am. It was great!

 **Jack Frost (Me)**

 _Sent at 10:55 pm_

well enjoy the joke at my expense!

 **Elsa Winters-Snow Queen**

 _Received_ _at 10:56 pm_

Well, I did like how it took you all day to work that out so I definitely did, thank you...

Also I told Anna. Who told everyone.

 **Jack Frost (Me)**

 _Sent at 10:57 pm_

What? Why would you do that?!

 ** _Message received from Anna Winters the chocolate princess_**

 **Anna Winters the chocolate princess**

 _Received_ _at 11:00 pm_

Hey Jack, is it true that Elsa fooled u over a txt message?

Hahahahahaha! Omg u r so stupid! XD!

I rofled so bad, I nearly fell off my bed!

 **Jack Frost (Me)**

 _Sent at 11:03 pm_

...ELSA!

 **Elsa Winters-Snow Queen**

 _Received_ _at 11:05 pm_

:-) (^_^)/ bye.

 **Jack Frost (Me)**

 _Sent at 11:05 pm_

Elsa don't go! seriously, why did you do this to me!?

 **Jack Frost (Me)**

 _Sent at 11:10 pm_

I will have revenge!

 **Well, that was fun, hope you like it (^-^).**

 **If there are any readers for A &M.s or Breaking the fourth wall, do not panic *everyone panics* but I will update before the end of March *people stop or continue*. Both stories. I haven't given up on them, just DeathTheWriter and I had a slight problem with continuing the story, this issue is being resolved, and I am working on something special for my first story's 10th chapter. (^_^)  
**

 **So this was something I had in my head, it has no story line, and in time, I will put up others when I have inspiration!**

 **Questions, queiries, ideas for another, either PM, or leave a review.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Pasta and Wurst for Life!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiccup the talking fishbone**

 _Sent at 12:31pm_

Hey, have you heard of Dihydrogen monoxide?

Apparently it's bad news.

 **Flynn the cool guy  
**

 _Sent at 12:34 pm_

No, whats so bad about it?

 **Hiccup the talking fishbone**

 _Sent at 12:35 pm_

Well...check out this website.

Link: .

Seems pretty bad right? I've heard theres 100s of deaths from breathing it in.

 **Flynn the cool guy**

 _Sent at 12:43 pm_

Are you serious! Who else have u told?

 **Hiccup the talking fishbone**

 _Sent at 12:45 pm_

Just u, y?

 **Flynn the cool guy**

 _Sent at 12:48 pm_

And ur not panicking! What's wrong with u! Don't you realise that there are people who would b stupid enough 2 notice the difference?! What about Punzie, and Anna! Do you not care for ur friends?!

 **Hiccup the talking fishbone**

 _Sent at 12:50 pm_

Well, they aren't stupid, they wouldn't let themselves drown

 **Flynn the cool guy**

 _Sent at 12:57 pm_

What do u mean drown?

We r talkg about the life threatening DHMO right?

 **Hiccup the talking fishbone**

 _Sent at 1:02 pm_

It's water u idiot.

 **Hiccup the talking fishbone**

 _Sent at 1:09 pm_

...Flynn?

 **Flynn the cool guy**

 _Sent at 1:11 pm_

Who else nos?

I think Snoutlout would give a great reaction.

 **Hiccup the talking fishbone**

 _Sent at 1:13pm_

I like the way you think.

-Later-

 **Jack Frost  
**

 _Sent at 9:04 pm_

Hey Els, have you heard about DHMO?

 **Elsa Winters- Snow Queen  
**

 _Sent at 9:06 pm_

Yeah, from Anna, Flynn, Snoutlout, Ariel and Cindy's stepsisters.

 **Jack Frost  
**

 _Sent at 9:07 pm_

So you already know, dammit.

 **Elsa Winters- Snow Queen  
**

 _Sent at 9:08 pm_

Well yeah, I take Chemistry,

Who do you think told Hiccup?

 **Jack Frost  
**

 _Sent at 9:10 pm_

So disapproving of you right now, you made more students freak out then anyone else! I can't let you take my record!

 **Elsa Winters- Snow Queen  
**

 _Sent at 9:15 pm_

I blame the contact I have with you, your not any good for me, I'm afraid I'll have to resign from this friendship, you will have my resignation first thing in home room tomorrow.

 **Jack Frost  
**

 _Sent at 9:16 pm_

Wait, no Els, I was kidding! Please don't abandon me!

 **Jack Frost  
**

 _Sent at 9:20 pm_

Wait, you're messing with me again!

 **Elsa Winters- Snow Queen**

 _Sent at 9:22 pm_

You just make it so easy.

 **Jack Frost**

 _Sent at 9:25 pm  
_

I will have revenge!

 **Elsa Winters- Snow Queen**

 _Sent at 9:27 pm_

You mean you will try.

 **Well, how's that? Please readers note: This website mentioned doesn't belong to me, and yes it is all true, dihydrogen monoxide is just water**

 **Di means 2, so we have 2 hydrogen atoms.**

 **Mono means 1, so we have one oxygen atom, as oxide is another name for oxygen.**

 **The formula name for water is H2O, which is 2 hydrogen and 1 oxygen atoms.**

 **I take chemistry, and when I found that online, it gave me the idea. So please, don't cause a panic, though you can joke about it, I'm going to try and cause a panic, I already made some of my friends freak out until I told them it was water.  
**

 **I think I may write a sequel for this one, but not for a while, I have other ideas and people to text first.**

 **If you would like to give an idea, or a nickname contact for a character, leave a review, or PM, but be a little specific for ideas, don't just say Jack and Elsa teaming up to prank someone, that's general. Have for example them telling Punzie that Flynn has a crush on her and then it backfires as they then get together as it is true, he does like her. Don't suggest smut, I don't get that stuff, plus I want this to be kept light hearted and humourous.**

 **Hope you liked it,**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anna Winters Chocolate 4life!**

 _Sent at 11:20 am_

Why when we spell fridge the 'd' is there but it disappears in refrigerator?

 **Kristof- the ice man**

 _Sent at 11:23 am_

?

 **Anna Winters Chocolate 4life!**

 _Sent at 11:24 am_

y is it called a building if its already built?

 **Kristof- the ice man**

 _Sent at 11:26 am_

Anna, are you okay?

 **Anna Winters Chocolate 4life!**

 _Sent at 11:27 am_

y is delivery by car called shipment, but by ship its cargo?

 **Kristof- the ice man**

 _Sent at 11:30 am_

Anna, are you on a sugar rush?

 **Anna Winters Chocolate 4life!**

 _Sent at 11:32 am_

y do we park on driveways, but drive on parkways?

 **Anna Winters Chocolate 4life!**

 _Sent at 11:40 am_

when you think about it, the brain named itself

 **Anna Winters Chocolate 4life!**

 _Sent at 11:45 am_

What time was it when the first clock was made?

 **Anna Winters Chocolate 4life!**

 _Sent at 12:00 pm_

Kristof? Where r u?

Meanwhile...

 **Kristof- the ice man**

 _Sent at 11:43 am_

Elsa, ur sister has had too much sugar again, she's sending weird questions.

 **Elsa the Snow Queen**

 _Sent at 11:48 am_

get to the house, bring Punzie, you distract her, Punzie and I'll clear out her room and secure the food somewhere.

 **Kristof- the ice ma**

 _Sent at 11:50 am_

On way now, I have flowers, a new necklace, Punzie and two movies, just get rid of the chocolate.


End file.
